Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a differential device which is suitable for a vehicle such as, for example, an automobile.
Description of the Related Art
FIG. 2b in U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,569, for example, discloses a conventional technique in a differential device, of integrally forming an input member (for example, a differential case) and a carrier supporting a planetary gear that is inputted with driving force.
Meanwhile, there has been known a technique, disclosed in FIGS. 1 to 3 of Japanese Patent No. 4908458, for example, of forming a planetary gear mechanism in which a carrier pivotally supporting planetary gears and a base member are joined together by inserting tip end portions of arm portions (2B) of the carrier into holes (9) provided to an intermediate portion in a radial direction of the base member (3) and welding together the tip end portions of the arm portions (2B) and peripheral portions of the holes (9) in the base member (3).
In a case where by simply combining the techniques of U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,569 and Japanese Patent No. 4908458 described above, the arm portions of the carrier which is a body separate from the input member are welded to the input member, welding portions between the arm portions and the input member are located in an intermediate portion in a radial direction of an end wall of the input member (base member) (that is, located on a radially inner side of an outer peripheral end of the input member). This poses a problem that a degree of freedom of moving a welding torch in welding is low and welding workability is poor.